


Mini fics collection

by aussiephoenix7



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiephoenix7/pseuds/aussiephoenix7
Summary: This is going to be where I post Pitch Perfect drabbles and mini fics that can't stand alone





	1. How'd you get there?

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to prompts, so feel free to hit me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca wonders how Chloe got the scar on her forehead

Beca wakes to the sound of Amy's snores, she lets out a sigh and rolls to face her best friend Chloe, the woman she has been sharing a fold out bed with for the past year since the three friends moved to New York together.

The brunette watches the older woman sleep, this isn't new, she has laid and watched Chloe sleep countless times, admiring the redhead's natural beauty. She could tell you the location of every freckle on her best friend's face and neck, but what always intrigued her was the scar on Chloe's forehead.

Beca would lay awake thinking up scenarios of how the redhead got the small scar.

Was it a car accident?

Did she fall off her push bike as a kid?

Fall from a tree?

Trip while running?

There were countless scenarios that Beca had conjured during their time sharing a bed in Brooklyn.

"How did you get there?" She mutters under her breath as she reaches out and gently strokes the scar, causing Chloe to shift closer to her, draping her arm across Beca's stomach. The brunette smiles at the action and wraps her arm around the older woman, pulling her closer and kisses the top of her head.

She knew she could always just ask what happened, but she liked the mystery.

Beca drifts off to sleep thinking that it is just another thing that make her best friend unique and she wouldn't change her for the world.


	2. Good in goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was based on the song 'Good in Goodbye' by Carrie Underwood

I look up from my phone when I hear laughter, looking around I see a group of people standing outside the Italian restaurant across the street.

I smile, remembering it was the restaurant I would take you to at least once whenever you came to LA to visit me.

I return my focus back to my phone but look up again when I hear something I haven't heard in years, one of my favourite sounds throughout my college years, your laugh.

I shake my head, I know it's just my mind playing tricks on me, I begin to walk towards the car that has just pulled into a park a little way down the block, but my eyes are drawn back to the group outside the restaurant.

I stop in my tracks when I catch a glimpse of a short brunette, it's not you, I tell myself.

I try to shake the thought of you from my mind and take a step, but I'm stopped yet again when I hear that laughter.

I can't help but smile when the crowd around the woman separate enough for me to get a better look at the woman, it _is_ you.

I watch you pick up a young girl and rests her on your hip, you look happy, smiling down at the girl who has red hair like her other mother.

Time has been sweet to you, you look just as beautiful as the last time I saw you, you don't look like you've aged a day.

I haven't laid eyes on you since we broke up, outside of magazines, tv interviews and award ceremonies, that is.

I feels tears pricking at the back of my eyelids as I think back to that fateful day almost ten years ago, you stood in front of me and said that our relationship wasn't working anymore, the distance being too much for both us.

I watch you and your daughter talking to the crowd of people surrounding you and I see a flash of red hair and then your wife is by your side, kissing your daughter on the cheek.

It's a bittersweet moment, seeing the woman I truly thought was my soulmate, married to someone else and with a kid at that.

As bad as it was, as bad as it hurt, I thank God I didn't get what I thought I deserved, I know now that sometimes life leads you down a different road.

I was holding onto you and I had to let you go and I don't regret the time we had together, I won't forget it, but we both ended up where we belong.

I knew with us living in the same city I would see you on the street and it'd be bittersweet, but sometimes there's good in goodbye.

I was heartbroken when things between us ended, but through that heartbreak I grew strong as I found someone too who makes me happy.

I close my eyes and smile, "Goodbye Beca." I say softly before I begin walking to the black sedan nearby.

I smile when I see a leggy blonde leaning into the backseat of the car, she soon stands up straight with a baby in her arms, I quicken my pace, and give my wife a chaste kiss and kiss our sleeping son on the forehead, my two reasons for living, my world.


End file.
